Forever and a Day
by xForeverxAlwaysx
Summary: Did she regret leaving? No, not really. Because in that year she became a new person. She was able to focus on her music and not have anyone rely on her for a whole year. But that year was coming to an end.*Sequel to Wherever I Go**was The Story of Us*


_I'm back! Hope you didn't miss me too much_

_Writing this was a very hard decision for me because half of you wanted a sequel, and the other half didn't. I made the decision that I won't plan this story out and I will take it chapter by chapter. I hope you think my writing has improved because I've been doing a lot of writing for English lately, and my teacher said it was pretty good.  
>I hope you aren't too disappointed in my not updating in a while, but I've had to deal a lot of crap in my life lately. BUT, I have started writing an original story, that I hope will be pretty epic (Message me and I'll give you a preview)<br>Oh, I'm also not going to have this story just in Nina's POV, because I think I owe you guys some answers ;)  
>Hope that you enjoy it and PLEASE REVIEW! I want this story to be more successful then Wherever I Go.<em>

_Disclaimer: If I owned HoA, season 2 would have started already. In other words… no!_

It had been one whole year since she had last seen him. He was still important to her. Granted, she had loved him more than anything, and he had hurt her more than it seemed possible; but he would always hold a special place in her heart. He was her first love, her best friend, and someone she could always rely on. In all reality, he was her everything. And then, just like that, he was gone.  
>Did she regret leaving? No, not really. Because in that year she became a new person. She was able to focus on her music and not have anyone rely on her for a whole year. But that year was coming to an end.<p>

The rain was coming down hard on the window. It had a steady, rhythmic sound to it. It was like music. Most people hated the rain; but not her. She loved the way the rain could distract you from anything. No matter what you were doing, it always managed to pull you in, making you get lost in the beautifully broken sound.  
>The rain was her music.<br>Music was her life. 

Was only just the other day,  
>When all this felt so real<br>Like nothing could go wrong,  
>Was like a never ending dream,<br>Nothing ever changed,  
>For so long,<br>But now you've gone away,  
>And i've tried turning the page,<br>And it's just not the same,  
>But i'm breathing in,<br>And i'm breathing out,  
>I'm wide awake,<br>But i can't hear a sound,  
>But i'm breathing in,<br>I can't think about,  
>Another you, Another me, Another now <p>

"You sound great, sweetie," said a voice from behind the sixteen year old Nina Martin. She turned around with a smile on her face.  
>"Thanks Gran. How long were you standing there?"<br>"Long enough to know how beautiful of a voice my granddaughter has," Gran answered. "You really miss them, don't you?"  
>Nina shrugged in return, fearing her voice would betray her. "Sometimes yes, sometimes no. Now would probably go with the former," she said as she managed a weak smile.<br>"You don't have to pretend to be strong in front of me, you know," Gran replied. To that, Nina just shrugged again. "Are you excited to be going back again?"  
>"I don't know," Nina admitted.<br>" You are an indecisive one, aren't you?" Gran smiled at the sight of her granddaughter giggling. Nina hadn't been a very positive person to be around of late. "Will you play something else for me," she said, trying to keep up Nina's good spirits.  
>"Sure," Nina replied<p>

I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
>How we met and the sparks flew instantly,<br>People would say they're the lucky ones.  
>I used to know my place was a spot next to you,<br>Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
>'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.<p>

Oh, a simple complication,  
>Miscommunications lead to fall-out.<br>So many things that I wished you knew,  
>So many walls that I can't break through.<p>

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?<br>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.<p>

Next chapter.

_A/N: Sorry its so short. I just wanted to get it out awhile and see what you think.  
>Should I continue?<br>Comment please! (and thanks for hanging in there!)_


End file.
